demonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels and Demons
Angels Some common myths: Wings - Not every angel has wings, nor are they all pure white and bird-like. They come in every shape, size, and color imaginable. Sometimes unimaginable. They are somewhat of a fingerprint; no two wings are the same. Halos - No angel has a halo! Honestly, having that sort of glow about your head is extremely distracting, not to mention a beacon to anyone or anything passing by... Robes - Again, another NO. Humans could spot us too easily. Besides. The robe was the height of fashion ages ago, when it would blend in. Now it would only on that human holiday, um....Halloween. Differences Between Humans and Angels - Wings: This is a very obvious one, actually. The Ancients had come up with a way to disguise winged angels on Earth. Very simple, wings are transformed into what humans call a tattoo. It's an efficient way, actually, because then angels can wear normal human clothes without certain alterations... However, this is also a very dangerous state to be in. If attacked, there is little to no way of escape without alerting humans. - Blood: Normal human blood is red, I'm sure everyone knows that. But, an angel's blood is more of a gold/silverish color for unknown reasons. It is just the way we are. Either way, the scent of angel blood is more noticable to the Darke, so getting a cut can be dangerous. Or fatal, depending on whose side you're on. - Weapons: Yes, some angels have weapons. Mostly non-projectile, although there is the option of a sling. On Earth, they are disguised as a piece of jewelry or something similar. While humans have the less elegant guns and such. - Personality/deeds: You're expecting me to say "all angels are warm and/or kind-hearted and wouldn't harm a fly." This is true...to a point. As mentioned before, some angels carry weapons. Well. What else are they for? The Angel of Death is another good example. Don't misinterpret, under NO circumstance will an angel inflict harm on an innocent being, nor will they exact anything but justice. Then again, justice doesn't always mean death anyway. - Skin: The difference here is very small, almost imperceptable. But on Earth, there is usually a faint aura around an angel, most of the time, white, gold, or silver in color. All humans are able to see this, but they don't pay attention to it. This is a fairly useful fact. Transportation You might think "Aha! If not all the angels have wings, then how do they get to Earth?" Then you lean back in your chair, completely satisfied that there is no answer. Sorry to dissappoint, but there is a way. First, not all wingless angels go to Earth anyway (choir angels, cough cough...). Fledglings cannot fly either, due to certain rules, but they can still go to Earth using a Circle. Circles are basically places of Divine Energy that can be used to transport the caster anywhere they wish to go. This is providing they are able to speak Hebrew or another Sacred Tongue fairly well. All other human languages do not work simply as a precaution. And because the Circles are so old, it would be difficult to 'reprogram' them. Lifespan This is where some of the myths are true. Angels have unnaturally long life, almost like the elves by Tolkein. They are not completely immortal, as they can still be killed, but falling from heights most definately does not kill angels. For obvious reasons, I hope. The lifespan of an angel is divided into three main parts: fledgling, apprentice, and mature. Demons First one. Not all demons are truly evil. It's a matter of honours; true demons cause misery. This may actually be through acts simply received as bad. Demons actually tend to be quite class and linient with people. Second one. "All demons stick out" Not true. Some demons are actually very unrecognizable. Third one: We all wear capes or dressing most elaborate. NO. We wear whatever is comfortable, though we tend to go for the darker and more flamboyant things when possible. For instance... my diamond patterned cape.